Uncle Leo babysits
by demigod1019
Summary: Annabeth is having her 2nd baby and that to very suddenly. Someone needs to babysit their 1st kid, Anna. Everyone is busy, and so they have to resign to the only person who is available, Leo. Read the crazy adventures Anna and Leo have while Amber, Annabeth, and Percy are in the hospital for 3 days.
1. Author's note

**Hey guys, by now I have written 4 stories and I hope you guys liked them. Please review . Happy reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to a cold morning; I got up out of bed and smiled as I looked at Anna and Percy. Both daughter and father looked so alike. Anna basically looked like Amber which is a huge reason why Amber is Anna's best friend/ aunt. I walked down stairs and turned on the stove, thinking of what I should make for breakfast. I put a pan over the blue fire and thought awhile as the pan started to get warm. I realized what I wanted to make, I turned the stove of and plugged in the waffle maker. I took out some batter, blue food coloring, syrup, butter, and some plates. I silently made the blue waffles, thinking of how much Anna and Percy where alike, then I looked down to my bulging stomach and patted it and said," I hope this one turns out to be more like me." I put the waffles and the stuff on the table and looked at the clock above the stove which read 9:10.

"Percy! Anna! Come downstairs for breakfast!" I exclaimed as I cupped my hands around my mouth.

I kept repeating myself as if the loud moans and groans from father and daughter were inaudible to me. Soon they both came downstairs rubbing their eyes with their messy hair.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" I exclaimed as I ruffled their hair.

"Oh…blue waffles! My favorite!" Anna said as she grabbed her fork and knife; looking at it eagerly, she chomped up the waffles.

"How is junior going?" Percy asked as he kissed me a 'good morning'.

"Ewww, that's gross!" Anna said making a sour face and sticking out her tongue towards us.

We both laughed, "Oww!" I exclaimed as I put my hand on my stomach.

The baby kicked my stomach whenever I laughed.

"Looks like junior is really eager to come out." Percy said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Come on, just because it's Saturday doesn't mean that we walk around in our pjs all day."

"Awww" both father and daughter said.

I laughed to myself as I watched Percy and Anna head up stairs, moaning. Soon, they came down stairs.

"How come you got to not change?!" Anna complained.

"Because mommy has to stay home while you and dad go shopping."

. "For what?" Percy asked.

"Baby clothes, remember you promised Percy, and some groceries."

"Oh, about that…"

I gave him a death stare right when he started to say the sentence.

"I can do it." He said covering up his mistake.

"Good, now go, here is the list." I said passing him the list.

"Let's go dad!" Anna said tugging on Percy's shoulder.

"Oh, mom?"

"Yes"

"Can I get a Glow Pet?"

"Anna again! For the last time, no!" I said.

"But mom…"

"I said no"

"Ok"

. I sat down on the couch as Percy and Anna stepped out the door.

"What am I going to do with that girl?"

I said turning on the T.V, and switched it to my favorite show, 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?'. Soon Anna and Percy came back. Anna was smiling, holding something in her hand.

"Percy and Anna Jackson! Go return the Glow Pet."

"But Annabeth, she was crying."

"Percy, you now that she gets everything she wants."

"Anna!"

"I'm not giving it back daddy."

"Anna come here right now!" I said.

"Mom!"

"Ahhhh, Percy!" I screamed.

"What!"

"He's coming!"

"What!"

"Yes!"

"Who's coming?! Aunt Amber!"

"Percy!"

"Dad lives here mom!"

"The baby!"

"I'm going to be a sister!"

"Annabeth, come, come into the car."Percy picked me up and put me into the car.

"Anna!" both of us screamed.

"Coming!"

Anna sat into the back and Percy started the car. The pain was intense, to intense to explain. Soon we reached the hospital. Percy called out the nurse and they came running with a stretcher. They laid me on the stretcher and ran inside. Soon I found myself in the delivery room.


	3. Chapter 2

**if u dont know who Amber is then you could read my first fanfic 'Amber Jackson, Leo's girlfriend'**

**Max is Piper and Jason's son**

**I don't own any of the characters except for Amber, Anna, and Max**

Percy's POV

My heart was pounding and I couldn't say anything. This was the second time I was going to be a dad. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Anna came up to me and tugged on my pants.

"Daddy, when is baby brother coming with mom?"

"It is going to take some time Anna."

"Awww"

Then, it hit me, Anna couldn't stay here the whole time that Annabeth and I are in the hospital, someone has to babysit her.

"Amber" I said looking up

"Aunty Amber is coming!? This is the best day EVER!"

"It depends if your Aunty Amber decides not to come and help over here." I said, remembering how stubborn my sister could be, and pulling out my cell phone.

I dialed Amber's number, hoping that she doesn't want to come and help over here and babysit Anna instead. Still, if I hoped about it, it wasn't going to happen.

"Hyello." Amber said

"Hey Amber, are you free to babysit Anna right now?"

"Yeah, why"

"Annabeth and I have to um…..go on….a…date night."

"Percy, stop lying, what is really going on?"

"Ok, you got me, the baby is happening."

"WHAT! Annabeth is having a baby and you want me to babysit, not that I don't love to hang with my favorite niece, but I need to be with Annabeth, Percy!" my stubborn sister screamed

"Well, do you know anyone who is available?"

"Um….let me think."

"Hazel?"

"She is in New York with Frank."

"Jason?"

"He is with Piper and Max in Disney Land, they went for vacation."

"Oh, do you know anyone else then?"

"No"

A few minutes later….

"Rachel?"

"No, actually I don't have her number."

"How about…"

"LEO!" Amber exclaimed in realization

"No, not Leo."

"Why?!"

"Because…."

"You know that Anna likes Leo, actually she loves him!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Percy!"

"Ok, ok, he could babysit her."

"I'll ask him," she said, "….he said he can."

"Ok, good." I sighed, both of relief and of tension

Leo wasn't really the most, (how do I put this) 'responsible' [person. Yeah, sure he is fun, smart, funny, sensible (at times), but he needs to be responsible at times.

* * *

I had called Leo and asked him is he could babysit for a few days at our house. I just hopped that when I came back home, it won't be broken.


	4. Chapter 3

**I only own Amber and Anna**

Anna's POV

I was sitting in the car. My heart was racing and I was jumping in the back seat.

"Stop moving the car Anna!" Dad screamed

"Daddy, when are we going to be there?"

"We have to pick up your Aunty Amber." Dad said

"Best day ever!" I screamed

Dad nodded his head, stopped the car and pressed the horn thingy

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aunty Amber said as she hopped into the front seat of the car

"Hi Aunty!" I said as dad started the car

"Hello cupcake," she replied, "I got a present for you, as usual."

"YA!"

"Here you go." she said as she bend back and gave me a box.

I ripped it open and found a blue teddy bear. I squealed it and held it close to my chest.

"Thank you!"

"You are always welcome Anna."

Dad stopped the car, stepped out, and opened the door. I stepped out of the car and saw Uncle Leo standing in front of the house.

"Hey!" he screamed as he bend down and spread his arms out

I ran and jumped in his arms. Aunty Amber walked over and kissed my check. Then, she walked to the other side and kissed Uncle Leo's check.

"Anna and Leo, be good, ok." Aunty Amber said as she stepped into the car.

"We will." we both said as we stepped inside

"So...What do you want to do?" Uncle said as he picked me up in his arms

I smiled and he walked inside, "A lot off things."


	5. Chapter 4

**Anna POV**

I ran into the living room and jumped onto the sofa.

"Whooohooo, a whole day with Uncle Leo!"

"Actually three days...Wait! Why are you jumping on the sofa with your shoes on?"

"Umm"

"AND YOU ARE JUMPING WITHOUT ME!"

Uncle Leo took of his shoes and started jumping, we jumped around the house for a while and then we went into the guest room, where Uncle Leo was staying.

"Uncle Leo?" i suddenly stopped and said

"Yes." he said as he stopped jumping too and said

"I'm hungry!"

"TO THE FRIDGE!" he said as he pointed forward.

We ran down the stairs and jumped to the fridge. We looked inside the fridge and screamed.

"THERE ISN'T ANY FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!"

"Get in my car Anna, we are going for a ride to Target."

Uncle Leo told me to put my jacket on and then we both ran his awesome red car. I sat inside and we rode to Target .

* * *

I jumped out of the car and waited for Uncle Leo to come out of the car. We walked inside the store.

"I'll get a cart."

"No, I can do it," I said, "I am a big girl now Uncle Leo!"

"OK my big girl."

I ran over to a cart and tired pulling one out. Uncle Leo walked over and helped me.

"I can do it!"

"That's not how you talk young lady."

"Sowwy."

"And also, all big kids need help sometime."

"Ok."

I held his huge hand and walked with him. Soon we where done with getting everything we need, as we got in trouble on the way (because we would be to loud).

"Hey, you want to do something?"

"What!"

"Sit inside the cart."

"Why?"

"You'll see"

I sat inside the cart, and I suddenly felt me zooming through Target.

"EXCUSE ME! COULD YOU STOP PLEASE!?" a lady who worked at Target asked us

"Sorry" we both said

Uncle Leo rolled the cart over to the register, where a girl with a really cool red hat with yellow words, stood next to the money machine thing.

"Wow, what does her hat say Uncle Leo."

"Um...it um...says Uncle Leo is amazing."

"GR-EIF-IEN-DURG." I tried reading her hat

"Oh, it says Gryffindor, I love Harry Potter, Divergent, Ender's Game, and Hunger Games."

"Up top!" Uncle Leo screamed as he gave the lady a hi-five

"So, you to are the two people everyone is talking about, the man and girl who have kept getting in trouble." she said as she bagged our stuff

"Yup."

"Here is your stuff, and may the be ever in your favor." she said as she gave us our bags and winked at us

Soon, we drove home...


End file.
